The present retail environment utilizes a number of display systems for storing and displaying different products. One common method is the use of a display hook. Such display hooks require a mounting member for mounting the display hook to a peg board or display bar such that the display hook extends substantially horizontally from the mounting member. Products are packaged or configured to have a hanging hook or a punctured hole in them to allow a number of products to be displayed from a single display hook. A purchaser may then slide the foremost product from a hook such that the following product will then be displayed on the hook.
A problem with such prior art display devices occurs where products may have a short shelf life, such as in the case of perishable items such as food products. Such products often contain an expiration date before which the product must be sold. It is therefore preferable that the product with the earliest expiration date or the product that has been on display the longest be sold first to ensure freshness. Such sales preference is commonly referred to as a first in, first out (FIFO) inventory process, such that the freshness of goods and products are maximized. In order to achieve this, the first in product, or oldest product, is put at the front section of the product display so that it is most easily accessible to consumers. The newest product, therefore, must be loaded at the back of the product display where it is less accessible. This is a burden to retailers because traditionally all product in the front section must be removed to refill the back section of the shelf with the newest product while keeping the oldest products in front. Even with packaging that has a hook-like hanger for easy placement at any position on a product displaying hook, it is difficult to access the back of the display because adjacent products tend to block access thereto. Thus, the front most product must still be removed from the peg hook in order to put the newest product in the back section and the oldest product in the front section.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system for easy product placement on a product display device without requiring the front product to be removed there from.